


So Cool, So Punk

by saturatedParadoxes



Category: Undertale
Genre: Autistic Papyrus, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Stimming, autistic sans, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: There's something about being together that makes Sans and Papyrus overwhelmed with joy.





	

Bony hands and fingers intertwined as a soft melody played in a distance that made the words hard to make out. But that didn't matter. Hands locked together, and a soft melody escaping Papyrus through a hum, made everything feel... Good. Was this what pure joy felt like?

Sans pieced together a blueprint of a dance, but, with Papyrus being taller (and, admittedly, stronger), of course Papyrus started the dance with ease. It was simple twirls, in fact, one could argue the credibility of it being a dance. But spinning felt nice, the good feeling of one foot replacing the other, and the gentle pit-pat of feet.

This was pure joy.

Sans hadn't noticed that Papyrus had let go to let him twirl and spin as he pleased, whereas Papyrus preferred jumping and flapping his arms. Loud cackles of 'Nyeh heh heh's filled the home. The song was now very unfitting for their dances, but neither cared. This was pure joy, so they didn't care if the song was the right tempo.

Papyrus shook his sleeves to where they covered his hands, and flapped the sleeves around happily. Sans stopped to watch Papyrus' absolute joy, it was the first time he'd ever seen Papyrus this... Free. Sans mimicked the happy sleeve flapping and it felt amazing. His laughter filled the room, catching Papyrus' attention.

The song switched. Seeing as it was on shuffle, it went to something random. It was another love song, shockingly enough.

The home was filled with laughter.

Eventually, Sans collapsed on the coach. He was a wheezing and giggly mess of happiness. Papyrus swayed his hips to the tune, if his eyes were open, Sans was sure there'd be stars in them. The randomized playing played something of a more exciting tempo, which sent a jolt through Papyrus, but he was quick to begin jumping and singing to the tune.

"Pap, dude, aren't you tired?" Sans said tiredly "How long have you been jumping?"

"I- I dunno-" Papyrus huffed as he stopped jumping "How many songs has it been?"

"I have zero clue."

Papyrus nodded and sat, immediately shutting his eyes. 

Pure, unadulterated joy.

"That was so nice," Papyrus chuckled "Why don't we do that more often?"

"I dunno." Was all Sans could muster.

"You know," Papyrus cooed as he scooted towards Sans "You're really cute when you get all happy and spinny." Sans smiled and laid deeper into the couch, nodding.

"I've never seen you get that excited." Papyrus put an arm around Sans "It's precious."

"Oh, shut it." Sans shut his eyes and curled towards the taller skeleton "I'm an adult. I'm not 'precious'."

"I'm an adult too!"

"You just turned eighteen like," Sans thought for a moment "Three months ago."

Papyrus smiled and hugged Sans to him.

"Paps?" Sans poked at said skeletons ribcage.

"What?" Papyrus said calmly as he swatted the tiny finger away. Sans didn't respond, he only grinned.

"What??"

"You're really cute when you're happy." Sans cupped Papyrus' face. All Papyrus did was nod acceptingly.

"Babe," Papyrus hugged Sans and scooted him to his lap "You're cuter, though."

Sans' face flushed at the sudden readjustment. He frowned and shook his head.

"Nuh-uh, I'm ugly, man." Sans playfully shoved at Papyrus' shoulder.

"No!" Papyrus grabbed Sans' wrist and frowned "You're adorable!"

"No..." Sans drew out the 'O' "What is with you and me being cute?? I mean, I'm short, fat, lazy, and frankly, an idiot."

"No!" Papyrus shouted as he made Sans hit himself with his own hand "You're a cute and smart nerd!"

Sans let loose some laughter before nodding "Fine. I'm a cute and smart nerd. Happy?" Papyrus pulled Sans to his chest and hugged him.

"The happiest." He said quietly as he smiled.


End file.
